warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue
For the older variant, see Rescue 1.0. right|280px Rescue Missions (ver: 2.0) require Tenno to locate and escort a hostage from a brig to extraction without alerting the base's security. Mechanics On Grineer and Corpus rescue missions, the objective is to free the hostage without alerting a group of patrolling Wardens. The hostage is in a room patrolled with Wardens with multiple prison cells, half of which is locked, and the rest hackable; the hostage will be in one of the hackable cells. Alerting a Warden will cause him or her to activate an alarm sequence, this action will call in significant numbers of enemy reinforcements and start the execution timer; failing to rescue the target within the time limit will kill the hostage and fail the mission. On Infested rescue missions taking place within Infested Ships, the hostage will be trapped in one of many airlocks, whose doors are covered by Tumor Nodes. Players have to first destroy the Tumor Node covering a door before they can open it to check whether the hostage is inside. Additionally, laser traps will be scattered throughout the room which will make the Tumor Nodes gas the airlock if tripped, resulting in a countdown timer similar to the execution timer for Corpus and Grineer prisons. Tripping a laser trap will also activate large pulsing orbs scattered throughout the rest of the level that reduce shields and drain energy upon contact, identical to those initiated when killing a Pulsing Infested Hive during a Hive Sabotage mission, potentially making the mission more dangerous. Maps Rescue missions feature a large tile that serves as the map's Prison Complex. Inside this tile is the actual cell block, which holds 4 to 8 cells in which the prisoners are jailed in. This cell block is normally accessible via a large frontal gate, which has to be hacked in order to be opened, all while possessing a significant number of static defenses like Arc Traps or Laser Barriers and Turrets. The complex will also see a number of patrolling Wardens and other enemy units. The prison complex features many hidden pathways, tunnels and raised catwalks that can be used to hide from patrolling enemies, but requiring parkour to reach. Additionally, the cell block itself can be accessed via said alternate paths, bypassing the need to breach the large frontal gate. The only solar system tiles currently without Rescue 2.0 tiles include the Grineer Forest, Grineer Settlement, and Corpus Gas City tiles. Hostage behavior Once the hostage is free, the hostage will follow about 10 to 15 meters behind the Tenno closest to extraction, occasionally taking advantage of cover. If said Tenno is on an elevator, the hostage will usually get onto the elevator instead of lagging behind. His speed is just about equal to most Tenno. If a hostage's health is depleted, they will be downed in a bleed-out state not unlike what happens to Tenno, giving several seconds with which players can revive the hostage. If equipped with a sidearm, the hostage will shoot any nearby enemies while downed. Failing to revive the hostage when the bleed-out period expires will result in the hostage dying, resulting in mission failure. The hostage tends to get stuck on obstacles such as short pathways and boxes. If freeing the hostage is impossible, a recommended course of action is to blaze to extraction as fast as possible, making sure to kill every enemy in the way. The hostage must simply be alive at the moment when the Tenno reach extraction; it is unnecessary for the hostage to be at extraction for the mission to complete. The hostage is unarmed by the time they are released from their cell. Players may give them their secondary weapon if they had one, and players may also take back their secondary weapon from the hostage. Enemies also tend to not attack the hostage intentionally as long as Tenno are near. The hostage has a decent personal shield and health and will usually survive any stray fire that the Tenno dodge. Like other NPCs, the hostage cannot take advantage of health orbs. Armed hostages prefer to attack enemies and take cover rather than follow as much as possible, so arming them may or may not be in your best interests depending on the faction you are rescuing them from. Still, they can prove to be dangerously effective with weapons such as the Twin Vipers or the Angstrum. Rewards Besides normal mission rewards, players are rewarded with Specter blueprints upon completing the mission, with the specter type dependent on their performance scores; one point for rescuing the hostage, one point for killing all the wardens present in the holding cells and one point for not setting off the execution alarm. Below are the rewards for each difficulty level: Specters are deployable, single use Tenno holograms equipped with gear chosen by the player, which can either simply lend a hand in difficult missions, or be lent to clan's to be added to regiments to aid against Solar Rail Conflicts. Missions The following are the mission nodes currently using the Rescue 2.0 model: Rescue missions on Phobos currently still use the Rescue 1.0 model as of Update 14.8.0. Notes *Occasionally, one of the cells will contain a hostile Infested Charger, Runner or Leaper. *Wardens can only be found within the Prison Complex, and cannot be alerted by events that occur outside of it. This includes map-wide alerts and other loud noises. *In the Infested Ship tileset, the alarms will sound if anything touches the laser emitter scattered across the prison complex, including enemies. Media CorpusPrison.png|Corpus Prison Complex. GrineerPrison.png|Grineer Prison Complex. corpus_rescue20_001.jpg InfestedPrison.png|Infested Prison Complex. OutpostPrison.png|Corpus Outpost Prison Complex. GrineerGalleonPrisonComplex.png|Grineer Galleon Prison Complex. GrineerAsteroidPrisonComplex.png|Grineer Asteroid Prison Complex. Warframe - Rescue 2.0 Gameplay SPECTERS OF LIBERTY U13 Warframe 13.2.0 - Rescue 2.0 Rakta Syandana See Also *Specters Of Liberty, the event which introduced this mission mode. *Rescue 1.0, the old version of this mission. de:Rescue 2.0 Category:Missions Category:Update 13